Sturmtruppen
Die Sturmtruppen (sing. Sturmtruppler) waren die Elite des imperialen Militärs, welche aus den Klonkriegern der Galaktischen Republik entstanden. Zusammen mit der imperialen Armee sowie der imperialen Flotte bilden die Sturmtruppen das Militär des Galaktischen Imperiums. Obgleich die Sturmtruppen die Armee sowie die Flotte mit Truppen versorgen, sind sie eine separate Einheit, welche direkt dem Imperator unterstellt war und sich durch ihre bedingungslose Loyalität ihm gegenüber auszeichnete. Ihre Loyalität gegenüber dem Imperator war so groß, dass sie Bestechungen, Verführungen sowie Erpressungen widerstanden. Technisches Handbuch S.134 Geschichte thumb|left|Ein [[Klonkrieger, aus denen die Sturmtruppen hervorgingen.]] Nach dem Ende der Klonkriege und der Ausrufung des ersten Galaktischen Imperiums wurden sämtliche überlebenden Klonkrieger mit neuen Rüstungen und Waffen versehen und in das Militär des Imperiums integriert. Einer der ersten Einsätze, im neuen Erscheinungsbild, führte die berühmteste Legion der Sturmtruppen, die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion auf den Planeten Naboo, wo sie für Ordnung und Frieden sorgen sollte. Dies wurde dadurch erreicht, dass sie die Königin der Naboo, Apailana, zwangen abzudanken. Sie versuchte zwar, sich mittels überlebender Jedi und Sicherheitskräfte zu verteidigen, doch war dieser Versuch vergeblich. Bis zur Schlacht von Kamino im Jahr 9 VSY bestanden die Sturmtruppen noch vollständig aus den Klonen des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett. Doch als die Kaminoaner versuchten, eine Rebellion gegen das Imperium zu starten und dazu eigens gezüchtete Klonkrieger nutzen, schickte der Imperator Sturmtruppen unter der Führung Boba Fetts aus, um sämtliche Klone sowie das Genmaterial Jango Fetts zu zerstören. Die ausgesandten Sturmtruppen hatten trotz einiger Hemmungen, ihre eigenen Brüder zu töten, Erfolg und von den Klonen Jango Fetts sowie dessen Genmaterial blieb nichts übrig. Seitdem zog es der Imperator vor, auch andere Klonvorlagen sowie normal rekrutierte Soldaten für die Sturmtruppen einzusetzen. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Näheres siehe Hauptartikel: Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg [[Bild:Sturmtruppen stürmen Tantive IV.jpg|thumb|Sturmtruppen stürmen die Tantive IV]] In zahlreichen Schlachten bewiesen die Sturmtruppen ihr Können, so zum Beispiel als die Tantive IV von den Sturmtruppen, welche sich an Bord der Devastator befanden, geentert wurde. In dem Gefecht an Bord starben zwar mehrere Sturmtruppler, doch konnte das Bordpersonal der Tantive IV sich nicht gegen sie behaupten und der Widerstand wurde binnen weniger Minuten zerschlagen. Auch die imperiale Senatorin Leia Organa wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit ausfindig gemacht und mittels der Betäubungsfunktion des Blastergewehrs außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die anschließende Durchsuchung des Schiffes geschah sehr rasch und auch wenn die Suche erfolglos blieb, konnten die Sturmtruppen zumindest die Gefangennahme der Senatorin vorweisen. Im Verlauf des Krieges musste die Sturmtruppen einige Verluste hinnehmen – wie bei der Zerstörung des Todessterns, bei der zahlreiche Sturmtruppen den Tod fanden. Doch ließen die Sturmtruppen sich dadurch nicht in ihrer Effizienz beeinträchtigen. Während das Imperium mit der Suche nach den Rebellen beschäftigt war, kämpften die Sturmtruppen auf diversen Schlachtfeldern gegen die Rebellen und schlugen zahlreiche Aufstände auf Planeten wie Jabiim nieder. Als man schließlich den Stützpunkt auf Hoth fand, wurden spezielle Sturmtruppen auf den Planeten entsandt, um die dortige Basis der Rebellen anzugreifen und zu zerstören. Die Schneetruppler hatten dank ihrer Ausbildung, Ausrüstung und der Unterstützung durch Bodenfahrzeuge wie den AT-AT leichtes Spiel mit den Rebellen und konnten der Rebellion herbe Verluste zufügen. Doch trotz des Siegs in der Schlacht konnten die Führungskräfte der Rebellen entkommen. Nach weiteren Einsätzen auf den Schlachtfeldern kam es in der Schlacht von Endor zur verlustreichsten Niederlage der Sturmtruppen im gesamten Krieg. Die Rebellen griffen die am Boden stationierten Truppler an, welche sich zunächst gegen die Angreifer gut behaupten konnten. Doch als die beheimateten Ewoks in den Kampf eingriffen und die Sturmtruppen mit ihren primitiven Waffen attackierten, begingen die Truppler einen fatalen Fehler: Arrogant wie sie waren, sich nicht von pelzigen Ureinwohner vorführen zu lassen, brachen sie aus ihren Reihen hervor und jagten die Ewoks mit dem Ziel, sie zu töten. Doch dies half den Ewoks mehr, als dass es ihnen schadete, sodass sie einen Truppler nach dem anderen von den Beinen holten. Dies zog sich solange hin, bis fast keiner mehr übrig war und somit der Bunker über keine Verteidigung mehr verfügte. Ausrüsw. Spezialisierte Truppen Wie auch schon zur Zeiten der Klonkriege und der GAR gab es innerhalb der elitären Sturmtruppen nicht nur die einfachen Soldaten, sondern auch zahlreiche spezielle Truppen, die auf ihrem Gebiet zu den Besten zählten. Die mit ihrer leichteren und flexibleren Panzerung und der Scharfschützenversion des E-11 ausgerüsteten Spürtruppen wurden vor allen Dingen für Patrouillen und Spähoperationen eingesetzt. Ausgebildet auf dem Aratech 74-Y Düsenschlitten flogen sie unter anderem auf dem Waldmond Endor um verdächtige Aktivitäten zu melden. Dank der speziell modifizierten Rüstung, welche der Blizzard Force, sowie den Schneetruppen, erlaubte selbst in den eisigsten Gebieten zu operieren, der speziellen Ausbildung die sie den koordinierten Angriff zusammen mit Bodenfahrzeugen wie den AT-AT lehrten, waren diese Truppen prädestiniert das Imperium in der Schlacht auf Hoth zum Sieg zu führen. Des weiteren standen dem Imperium noch speziell für Wüsten und sandige Planeten ausgebildete Truppen zu. Diese Sandtruppen waren zwar fast identisch mit den normalen Sturmtruppen, doch unterscheidete sich diese Eliteeinheit durch ihre leicht modifizierte Rüstung und den größeren Tornister sowie das betont größere unabhängige Denkvermögen gegenüber dem gemeinen Sturmtruppler. Zudem gab es noch spezielle Unterwassertruppen für des Einsatz in und unter Wasser sowie Raumtruppen für den Einsatz im Weltraum. Ausbildung & Organisation Die Ausbildung der Sturmtruppen war stressig und sie sah die komplette Belehrung der Lehre der Neuen Order vor. Sie flößte den Sturmtruppen bedingungslosen Gehorsam gegenüber dem Imperator und den Offizieren ein. Ausführung der Befehle ohne Fragen, ohne Interesse an den Rechten des Gegenübers und ohne Gedanken an die eigene Sicherheit. Loyalität bis in den Tod. Der Verlust ihrer Individualität war der Preis für diese Loyalität. In weisen Rüstungen und Helmen wurden sie dazu gedrillt keine Gnade oder Angst zu spüren, wenn sie gegen den Feind vorgehen. Zwar waren die meisten Sturmtruppen den Imperium gegenüber absolut loyal, doch gab es auch hier Ausnahem. Im Jahr 0 VSY plante der Sturmtruppler Nova Stihl zusammen mit einigen Gefährten vom Todesstern zu flüchten, nachdem dieser die Planeten Despayre und Alderaan zerstört hatte. Während er selbst erschossen wurde, ermöglichte er seinen Gefährten die Flucht. Etwa ein halbes Jahr später desertierte der Sturmtruppler Daric LaRone mit zusammen mit einigen anderen Sturmtruppen in einem gestohlenen Suwantek. Die Organisation innerhalb der Sturmtruppen folgte einem simplen Muster. Die größte Formation an Sturmtruppen bildete eine Legion. Neben den Legionen gab es noch Regimente, Bataillone, Platoons und Squads. Ein Bataillon an Sturmtruppen umfasste 820 Sturmtruppler. Doch auch schon ein einzelner Truppler diente der Organisation, da jeder Truppler einen speziellen Aufgabenbereich hatte. Die Befehle auf dem Schlachtfeld erhielten die Sturmtruppen von den Offizieren, welche an farbigen Schulterpaltrons oder an Rangabzeichen auf der Brust zu erkennen waren. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Sturmtruppen lassen sich mit diversen militärischen Einheiten aus der ganzen Welt vergleichen, einige noch bestehende sowie längst nicht mehr existente. Nennenswerte Einheiten sind das United States Marine Corps, welches zwar eine eigens operierende Kampfeinheit ist, jedoch formell der United States Navy unterstellt ist, sowie die Waffen-SS, welche zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges und der faschistischen Regierung Adolf Hitlers zu zweifelhaftem Ruhm erlangte. *Obgleich vieler Meinungen, welche die Sturmtruppen als nicht-elitär und unorganisiert darstellen, sind sie die Elite des Imperiums. Aufgrund der Verwendung von realen Menschen, auf die man aufgrund mangelnder technischer Möglichkeiten zurückgreifen musste, die keine Ausbildung genossen haben wirken die Sturmtruppen unorganisiert. *Der Grund weshalb die Sturmtruppen niemals einen der Helden treffen, bei dem Versuch diese zu töten, allerdings meist beim ersten Schuss des Helden tödlich getroffen werden, ist als der so genannte Sturmtrupplereffekt bekannt, welcher nicht nur in Star Wars vorkommt sondern auch in weiteren diversen Action-Filmen. Der Effekt wurde durch den Film-Kritiker Roger Ebert treffend formuliert: »The bad guys are always lousy shots in the movies. Three villains with Uzis will go after the hero, spraying thousands of rounds which miss him, after which he picks them off with a handgun.« Was übersetzt so viel wie: »Die bösen Jungs in den Filmen schießen immer miserabel. Drei Schurken mit Uzis verfolgen den Helden, schießen tausende von Kugeln, welche ihn alle verfehlen, worauf dieser sie mit einer Pistole erledigt.« *Im Videospiel LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie wird eine weitere Sturmtruppler-Einheit kreiert, die Strandtruppler. Dabei handelt es sich um Truppler, welche einen normalen Helm tragen und sonst nur eine Badehose. Diese Truppler werden häufig in heißen Bädern angetroffen, welche über das gesamte Spiel verteilt sind. *In den Anfängen von Star Wars war vorgesehen, dass die Sturmtruppen Lichtschwerter benutzen sollten, doch wurde dies wieder gestrichen. Quellen *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Treueschwur'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktisches Imperium) Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Neues Imperium) en:stormtrooper fr:Stormtrooper nl:Stormtroopers no:Strormtropper pt:Stormtrooper